


Lannister Red

by theatremusicbookworm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatremusicbookworm/pseuds/theatremusicbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingslayer will always have her heart and make her smile, but it is his father who claims her body and makes her moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lannister Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikkiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/gifts).



> A little Christmas present for Mikki...  
> She dared me a while back to write a Tywin/Brienne fic, which somewhere along the way ended up being a Christmas present, so Merry Christmas, Mikki, and happy holidays to the rest of you. Enjoy.

        Brienne Selwyn straightened the stack of papers she was going to take home for the night on her desk, before popping them into a folder in her briefcase. The office was silent. Almost all the lights were off. She’d worked much too late tonight. Stretching, with a low moan, Brienne pushed herself out of her seat, switched off the light on her desk, and pushed open the door to her office in Lannister Enterprises. 

        She hadn’t been exactly excited about the changeover, but when she was offered a position in advertising for Lannister Enterprises she couldn’t turn it down. Especially when it had been offered to her by the company owner’s son. 

        Jaime Lannister was a piece of work. She couldn’t stand him at first. His cutting comments and snarky remarks mixed with the rare burst of sensitivity and truthfulness sometimes left her feeling rather lost. After working on a joint project with him, back when she’d still worked for Stark Incorporated, everything had changed. He’d really opened up to her and she suddenly wasn’t sure how to read him. For years she’d read all about him and his family in the papers, but now… Now he was something else. She even considered him a friend. The way he smiled at her across the lunch room sometimes made her feel weak at the knees. Or the way he’d ruffle his hair while he was on the phone with a client. 

        She mentally kicked herself as she rounded the corner to the main hallway.  _You’ll never have a chance with him. Give it up now. He’s perfect and you’re…_  She blinked. Up at the end of the dark hall there was a light on in  _his_ office.  _I should just go the other way…_  Biting her lip, she instead continued down the hall towards the light. She could see him, silhouetted against the cityline, his back to her.  _Maybe he won’t notice me…_

        Sidling up against the other side of the hallway, she drew nearer to the door. His sharp features were perfectly outlined by the city lights, shining up from below. Brienne found her mind wandering, and just as she was about to pass his door, her belt loop caught on the door handle to the room directly across the hall from the CEO office. Before she could even register what had happened she heard a loud rip as the floor drew nearer. With a crash Brienne found herself splayed out on the floor, her briefcase skidding the length of the hallway, and face planted in the dirt-caked carpet. Without even even the chance to right herself, she could hear the sound of his shoes clicking against the hardwood of his office, and his door creak open.

        “It would seem that subtlety is not your strong suit, my dear.” His deep, drawling tone was enough to make her groan, as she pushed herself into a sitting position. His familiar green eyes flickered over her, before Tywin Lannister offered her a hand up. “Are you alright?” She managed a stiff nod, trying to avoid his eyes. She knew her face must be bright red. Slowly, she reached out and took his hand. His fingers were warm, inviting, as they clasped around her hand. 

        “Thank you,” she whispered, once she was back on her feet. His lips twisted into a small smile.

        “Not at all, Miss Tarth.” Brienne managed a weak smile. Most of the company called her Tarth, or Tarthy, a play on her father’s small business. It was vaguely amusing that such a stiff suit like Tywin Lannister would also use the nickname… Or perhaps he didn’t know her actual name. Hesitantly, she cleared her throat.

        “It’s, um, Selwyn actually…” She murmured. He chuckled. 

        “I am aware,” he replied. There was a glimmer in his eye that caused a slight chill to travel down her spine. 

        “Right,” she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I’ll just-” she gestured to her fallen briefcase, but he waved her away. 

        “Please, why don’t you step into my office? You seem a bit shaken. I’ll retrieve your case and be with you in a moment.” It sounded more like a command than an offer, so Brienne gave a small nod.

        “Thank you,” she muttered, stepping around the older man into the office. 

        The office was spacious and had a much warmer feeling to it than she would have imagined for Tywin Lannister of all people. There was a mahogany bookcase built into the wall, on which many leather bound books found their home. Beside it stood a sizable liquor cabinet that looked suspiciously like the one Jaime had in his own office. Brienne wrapped her arms around herself as she ventured further into the room. Glancing down she noticed a sizable tear where her belt loop had been on her skirt, leaving a hole that revealed the hem of some flashy red lace panties.  _Shit._

        The panties had been a gag gift from Margaery two Christmases ago. They had lived in the back of Brienne’s sock drawer since that day… Until today when she realized that her laundry situation had gotten out of hand during the move to her new apartment. Riffling through every drawer, she had finally come to the conclusion that they were the last clean pair left, and so with a defeated scowl she’d ripped the tags off and pulled them on.

        Now, she found herself untucking her shirt in hopes that it might cover the damage.  _This is stupid._ She thought, throwing a look over her shoulder to make sure he wasn’t about to walk in.  _It’s all wrinkled. He’ll think I look ridiculous._  She paused a moment, and then almost snorted  _Too late. You just face-planted outside his damn office._

        She was just trying to smooth out the wrinkles as Tywin wandered through the door, closing it with a sharp click behind him. He set the briefcase beside his desk, and gestured to a chair.

        “Please sit down, Miss Tarth.” Brienne cast a forlorn look toward the closed door before doing so. Tywin crossed back toward the liquor cabinet, extracting a bottle and two snifters. “Could I interest you in a brandy?” he asked, uncorking the bottle and pouring one. Just as Brienne was about to decline he poured the second, and she instead found herself biting her lip and wrapping her arms around herself once more. The office was rather cold. 

        Without warning a snifter appeared before her. She hadn’t heard him approach. Murmuring a shy thanks she took it, her fingers brushing his as she did. She peered down at the cool brown liquid, but didn’t drink. Tywin passed in front of her seat, and instead of seating himself behind his desk, rather positioned himself on the edge of his desk in front of her, taking a sip from his own brandy. Although she hadn’t looked up from her glass she could tell he was looking at her, his gaze fell heavily upon her. It was his voice that finally drew her eyes to him.

        “Are you settling in alright?” For fleeting moment Brienne thought he must have known about her change of apartment, until she realized he must mean the company. After all she hadn’t spoken with him one-on-one since the had first started. It had been a memorable meeting to say the least…

        “Erm… yes. I stay busy anyway,” she replied sheepishly, tugging her shirt down self-consciously. 

        “I’m glad to hear it,” he replied, setting his snifter down beside him. She lowered her gaze once more, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

        “Miss Tarth-”

        “I-” They began at the same time. Brienne swallowed, and looked up again, offering a nervous smile. “Sorry.”

        “Not at all. You first,” he insisted, waving her on.

        She traced the rim of her glass with her thumb, watching the movement of her finger rather than meeting his eyes. 

        “It’s just that… I should really get home. I don’t want to hold you up or-”

        “Nonsense. I’ll be here for a while longer. And at any rate, you’ve had quite the fall.”

        With a small nod she surrendered, and took a small sip from her brandy. His eyes were burning into her again, she could feel them x-raying her. Resting the glass against her leg, she found his eyes once more. 

        “Was there something you wanted to say to me?” she asked. Tywin smirked as he pushed off from his desk. Brienne followed his steps with her eyes until he was out of view, behind her seat. She leaned forward and set her glass on the desk, beside his.

        “There was something I wanted to tell you…” His voice was much closer than she would have imagined. She twisted in her chair, only to find his face inches from hers. “You intrigue me, Brienne,” he growled. The way her name slipped off his tongue sent a chill down her spine. She turned from him once more, trying to conceal her blush.

        “I-I… Oh?” she asked, her voice quivering. A smirk curled his lips.

        “Indeed. From that first day I saw you I was quite… intrigued.” His breath was warm against her ear. She leaned away slightly, drawing in a shuddering breath.

        “Only intrigued?” her words were bold, she knew. Her brashness almost surprising her… almost. Tywin Lannister chuckled. The tip of his nose brushed her neck.

        “It’s true, I do not show such an interest in my other workers, even those that might intrigue me. You were quite a different case,” he replied as his lips ghosted down her neck. Brienne bit down on her lip to keep it from trembling. “It’s certainly not everyday I fuck a new worker against a wall in the conference room.” 

        There it was. She blushed at the memory. His hands had been on her the moment the room had cleared, tearing at her shirt as she fumbled awkwardly at his belt. It had been fast, but not unenjoyable. The whole thing had happened so quickly that she hadn’t had time to think of what it could mean, or if it had meant anything for that matter. Truth be told, she hadn’t thought it had really meant anything, at least to Tywin, until this moment. If it had meant anything to her, it had been forgotten: forgotten the moment she had clapped eyes on Tywin’s eldest son the next day.

        She twisted in her chair so as to face him again. His eyes were so dark and alluring in this light… Shaking herself mentally she pushed herself away from him a few inches. 

        “Why are you doing this?” she asked, holding his intense gaze, even though it made her want to crumble into a pile on the office floor. 

        “I thought I had made that quite clear, Brienne.” The use of her name shook her right to the core, but she did not break. 

        “I don’t think you quite have, Tywin,” she replied with a sneer. The use of his name in return made him laugh aloud, producing a sharp bark of amusement. Still, his gaze did not break. 

        “Then allow me to show you,” he growled, before drawing her face to his in a swift, calculated movement. She uttered a squeal of surprise as his mouth crashed into her own. Before she could quite grasp the situation, she found that she was being guided from her chair, to the desk. Their glasses, along with papers, folders, pens, all clattered to the floor as she was pushed onto the hard surface, her long legs dangling off its edge, and Tywin between them. His hands glided seamlessly over her legs, pushing upwards, under her skirt. She was only shaken from her daze when he emitted a low chuckle. 

        “Red panties,” he murmured through a twisted smile, “a rather daring color for you, if I do say so myself.” She could feel the heat spreading through her cheeks and chest, a heat that was not entirely from embarrassment. She allowed her eyes to trail up to the ceiling, trying to focus anywhere, but on him. One of his hands left her legs, finding instead her flushed cheek; caressing it until her eyes found his again. “You know,” he whispered, “I think red does actually suit you, my dear. Red panties, red blush,” his lips curled into that cruel smile of his, “Lannister red…” It was that comment that made her decision to silence him. Reaching towards the older man through the moonlight, her fingers found his tie, and with a sharp tug, forced him to topple toward her, her hungry mouth finding his. 

        Later, as she was sheepishly tugging at her further crumpled shirt as she made her way to the elevator, her mind wandered, not to Tywin, but to Jaime. Wishing, now, more than ever, that she had told him about the day in the conference room. Although Tywin could mark her, claim her body, and make her moan, it was only Jaime who could truly make her smile, and only Jaime who would ever hold her heart. She jumped back in surprise as the lift doors opened, and a flash of green met blue. 

        “You’re working late,” Jaime commented as he passed her. Brienne nodded and shuffled into the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor. He gave her a curious backward glance as he made his way down the hall to his father’s office, and paused briefly to pick something up, off the floor. Her eyes widened and she grabbed at her coat pocket. Brienne’s heart sank as the elevator doors began to close, and Jaime straightened up with a pair of red-lace panties dangling from his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? This lady certainly enjoys pushing me to my limits.  
> Also, a special thanks to iheartdramas for beta reading, and also to someone many of the jb people know as chris glenn for giving me ideas and helping with writing.


End file.
